Finally, after a long time, she returned
by Enemil
Summary: (translation and remake on an old fanfic of mine's) In a cold winter evening, Konata wishes to a star an secret wish she always wanted, to be with her mother again. Little did she know that her wish will be granted and a certain woman will enter into her life again, and this time to stay.


This story begins on a cold winter evening. The small and cute student known as Konata Izumi was returning from an exhaustive afternoon at her institute. Unlike other days where she was accompanied by her good friends, this time she made her way to return home alone, not because they had fought, they had an argument with each other or worse, but because Kagami and Tsukasa had to do urgent chores at their home or something like that and Miyuki had a cold and couldn't go to the class with them that day. Bored with this, while walking to her home she looked at the few stars that were in the sky since it's a fact that stars are very rarely seen on urban areas such as cities while thinking of a subject that had always hidden from her loved ones.

Deep inside her, Konata still missed her mother, Kanata Izumi. Despite having told others that she did not feel alone without her absence, or that she does not remember her, she actually felt a sad empty void inside her, that only her mother could fill, but that she resignedly knew that it would never be filled, as Konata knew her mother was dead. Suddenly as Konata was thinking sadly about this, she spotted a shooting star in the sky, and when she saw it, she quietly whispered a wish.

"Lucky star from the sky, I know that this wish will seem impossible to you, but you know?, I would like with all my heart that my deceased mother would resurrect one way or another and could be with me." The young otaku wished. Obviously, she knew that the dead could not return to life, but still she wanted to wish it anyway, as wishing didn't cost anything.

After making her wish, she continued on her way and returned to her home safely. She took a shower, dined, and went to bed. Normally after dinner she would spend numerous hours on video games or watch some anime on the TV until the early hours of the morning, but that Friday she couldn't play since the games she played online had to turn off their servers due to an unexpected failure and had to do maintenance until Saturday and in the TV there was a really boring baseball special program about the new stars of the next season on most channels instead of her favorite anime programming, and it didn't seem to end it soon much to her annoyance.

Meanwhile, in a very distant place, in heaven, a powerful assistant of God had created a surprise for our protagonist and for her deceased mother.

"Kanata Izumi, please come here" The assistant called

"I've come as fast as I could, why did you call me?" Kanata said while announcing her presence

"After a long time, and thanks to my hard work and permission of my almighty superior the lord, I have finally been able to achieve a way so souls created less than 100 years and that is good and kind can return to the mortal world whenever they want during a very long period of time. I've called you since I know you wanted to go back to your family. " He announced cheerfully to Kanata

"...It's has been so long, I don't know if I want to go back there, it's been too long since I died" Kanata replied somewhat resigned and sad

"Why do you deny this offer? I thought you were the kind of person who would take the opportunity of returning with your loved ones if that possibility of returning was possible, no matter how much time has passed" the assistant asked curiously after hearing Kanata's response

"Well...That's true, but I'm afraid they had forgotten about me over time, especially my daughter, as the last time I was with her she was still a baby." Kanata regretted sadly

"Don't be so pessimistic, my adorable little angel, I'm sure she missed you a lot, in fact, I just heard from the almighty of something that might surprise you, it seems that your daughter wants to be with you again, or at least that's what he told me after he heard Konata wishing that to a wishing star this night "affirmed the assistant.

"What did you just say, that my daughter would like to be reunited with me?" Kanata asked, surprised to hear the news

"It seems that she still misses you badly, to the point that to not hurt her loved ones she hides those feelings from her family or friends, as deep down she still wants to be with you. She has been hiding it since she was 10 or 11 years old, to avoid getting hurt on herself , especially when recollecting awful memories of her hard childhood, such as suffering bullying from other kids for not having a mother, especially on mothers' day, the day that poor girl suffered the most, and to not worry her father anymore or her friends." He informed the deceased mother with a slightly sad expression

"So all this time ... oh my ... I never thought that my daughter would suffer so much without my presence," she said without being able to believe the information that she heard right now

"Despite all that she has suffered, she has been able to reach a level of average happiness, enjoying the things she likes, such as anime, video games, and other hobbies, not to mention that over the years she gained a decent group of very good friends, but she still feels like something is missing in her life, and that is not a boyfriend or girlfriend precisely. It is the absent love of a loving and caring mother... She would have had it if that unfortunate incident didn't happen in the first place. " The assistant recalled after remembering the cause of Kanata's demise.

"Yes, I remember that fatal error that happened to my weak body when I was about to be discharged from the hospital, costing my life when I was still recovering... " Kanata said annoyed, as she didn't like to remember how she died

"I understand, but anyway, with all this said, I can only ask, do you want to take advantage of this offer and have a second chance or do you prefer to stay here in paradise waiting for a possibly very long time?" asked the assistant a little impatiently towards Kanata to know about her final decision. After some time of deciding, Kanata came to her final decision.

"Well, after thinking about it now I think I'm going to live again, and not only because here I feel very alone and depressed without my loved ones who are still alive, but also because I know that if I return I'm sure I could improve the emotional situation of my adorable and little daughter or at least try" proclaimed Kanata very sure of her decision.

"Perfect, just a few things that I would like to mention ... I know you don't share some hobbies with your daughter, as they were similar to your husband, so I ask you not to try to change them, as she has developed them without you, so I ask you to respect them and avoid doing any bad conflict or something that may harm your mother-daughter relationship. Aside from that, I think you should control your husband, as let's just say he should leave some lolicon tendencies, I think maybe he can stop or control himself when you come back to life, but still take a look at him if he makes anything stupid." Mentioned the assistant with some concern.

"I Understand (Sojiro, you can already say goodbye to your secret lolicon album, and it will go straight to the fire, I know the secret place where you keep it hidden hehe)" Kanata said while thinking naughtily.

"PD: To avoid mass media harassing you or your relatives about you being resurrected and other unnecessary problems, the Lord decided to help everyone using his power to make the news about people reviving in a global scale" The assistant clarified for the last time after realizing than that annoying situation could happen to her "Now enjoy your second chance Kanata-chan!"

Kanata Izumi prepared herself and went from heaven to our mortal realm in the winter night, at the same time that other spirits descended to separate ways on earth. She didn't take long to reach the city where her family resided since the spirits can travel long distances in a short time. On the way to her home, she found a white kitten in a dark alley abandoned in a badly damaged box. The cat was very small, fat and round, of a white color like the snow on the streets, and was sad to have been left alone on such a cold and lonely night. Feeling compassion for the innocent kitten, Kanata decided to adopt him, feeling sorry that such a small, tender and lovely creature was alone in the cold streets, aside from knowing that her daughter always wanted to own one.

Holding the cat in her arms to keep him warm and calm, she quickly reached her family's home and entered it. Now inside, Kanata ordered her things very quietly and decided to go to sleep after discovering that her loved ones were fallen in a deep slumber. She decided to sleep with her daughter, as she knew Konata had wished that night to be with her again, and Kanata wanted to give her a small and pleasant surprise.

Quietly, she entered the otaku's room, rested the calm kitten in a warm space of the room and got herself inside of the warm sheets of the bed and slept next to her daughter, petting her head and hugging her from her behind carefully from avoiding interrupting her sweet dreams, although Kanata got some difficulty at sleeping, as she was nervous wondering how her daughter would react when she saw that her mom had returned from death, not to mention, emotional over being with her family again.

The next morning, at 9:30 in the morning, Konata woke up from her long sleep. She felt like she had the best slept she had for a very long time, as the little otaku felt while sleeping a nice, pleasant and tender sensation over her that was warming an empty part of herself, caused by the lack of a mother figure, and for reasons she didn't know yet, she was still feeling it now awake.

It didn't take long for her to notice that a white kitten rested near her bed. She did not know how the feline had come inside her house, much less how he entered in her room, but for some reason it doesn't matter to her as she liked how cute the small kitten looked and wanted to get up and pet him, however, she immediately noticed that she couldn't get out of bed or move very far, as something, or better, someone held her tightly from her back. Feeling her daughter move, Kanata woke up.

"It's nice to wake up next to a loved one after a long time, right Kona-chan?" Kanata's voice said quietly from behind, surprising her daughter

"Huh!?" Konata was shocked to hear a familiar voice behind her. She turned her head to see what or who was embracing her and was stunned to recognize her mother's face cutely smiling at her.

"Hehe, Hi Kona-chan, I'm back from heaven, I hope I didn't scare you," Kanata said timidly

"Ka ... Kanata-san? What the? Is that really you?" Konata reacted without believing who was seen with her very eyes

"Yes my Kona-chan, after a long time, it seems that a miracle, a wish or something has made me able to return from the beyond so I can stay here for a very long time" Kanata responded calmly and cheerful, much to Konata's disbelief

"I must continue dreaming, I mean, a white cute kitten resting on my room and you suddenly coming back from death to stay with me and my family? Yeah, this is too beautiful and nice to even be real" Still believing she was sleeping, Konata pinched her face a few times in an attempt to "wake up", but nothing happened because what was happening was really in front of her very own eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and doing, and to be fair, is still hard to believe even for myself, but it's really happening right now Konata!" Kanata reassured her after noticing Konata trying to ''wake up''.

After realizing that her mother had really revived, Konata took a few moments before immediately hugging her mom as Kanata embraced her again and began to rub her head gently and calmly.

"OMG, You really came back from dead! Oh, mom, I missed you so much" Konata reacted emotionally as she started to drop some tears of happiness from her eyes

"I missed you too as well my Kona-chan" Kanata replied with the same emotion as her daughter.

Both girls became quite emotional for a short time, especially Konata, since at last, after a long time her wish to be reunited with her long-lost mother came true. After a few minutes of comfort, explaining and catching up, oddly, Konata started to feel a bit sad and asked her mom one thing with a bad feeling.

"Just to know...during all this time where you were gone... well, I suppose when you were observing us from heaven you saw me growing up and becoming... a disappointment to you, right"

"A disappointment?" Kanata reacted a bit confused.

"Yeah ... sometimes when I talked to my father about you I had heard him say that when I was born you said that you didn't want me to be as short as you and becoming an otaku like him, and even though I can't change my stature, I would not like to give up everything related to the otaku world that I've been loving for all these years. "The small otaku explained to her mother with some concern.

Kanata quickly realized what she meant with it, and not wanting to Konata to feel bad, she quickly reassured to her while petting her head:

"Don't worry about it Kona-chan, because despite all my doubts that I had at the beginning, I have seen how you have developed and you have become an adorable and dear pretty good girl, so as long as you're happy, I don't mind about it, after all, I married your father, and we know how he is.

"Really mom?" the little otaku said surprised by the words she was hearing from her mother

"Yeah, I will also make sure that I don't intend to tell anyone your most hidden and sad secrets that you have been hiding from others throughout all this time." Kanata calmed Konata with these words full of maternal love as she rubbed the small otaku's blue mane.

"I see... Dad wasn't kidding when he said you were a very understanding lady." Konata expressed relieved

"Hehe, thanks, Kona. Speaking of Sou-kun, I am grateful that he managed to raise you in my absence, but I'm a bit worried that he has done some stupid things while I was gone, and I'm ashamed of some of his shenanigans that I unfortunately have seen below there, but I think that this can be quickly remedied now that I'm here... Anyway, let's go to breakfast, and after that let's have a good time mother-daughter outside in this snowy Saturday"

"I think it's a good idea okaa-chan" Konata said cheerfully agreeing with Kanata's idea

Both girls got out of bed, went to the kitchen and prepared a delicious breakfast, while the white cat still rested near Konata's room. Yutaka and Sojiro woke up shortly and just like Konata, they were surprised to see Kanata alive. Everyone reacted happily to this unexpected and beautiful event, and meant for the whole family a new more happy era, using every moment they had to be with Kanata all they could because they feared to lose her again.

The arrival of her love managed Sojiro to reform and abandon most of his lolicon ways so he can focus more on the woman she loves more the most. As for our two protagonists of this story, well, let's just say their mother-daughter bond became very strong in a very short span time, sharing and knowing more of each other, even joining in each other activities sometimes. Sure, there was upsides and downsides in their lives, but you can see that despite it all, Kanata and Konata Izumi were happy with each other at their side.


End file.
